1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery may be used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and/or a camcorder, and a large capacity of rechargeable battery may be used as a power source for driving a motor such as for a hybrid vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.